


The Altea Podcast

by nikpodfics (nikneedsalife), redyarns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #notmyshiro, Angst, Crack, Download: soundcloud, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Kaltenecker conspiracy theories, Langst, Link: soundcloud, Link: tumblr, Link: youtube, Meta-debates on Narti's death, Multi, Percy Jackson AU, Podcast, Podcast Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podcast Length: 20-30 Minutes, The Altea Podcast, The Eternal Zine Pronunciation Debate, Whump, Zines, avatar AU, black paladin lance, pidge's birthday podcast, tommino and finn like torturing their characters and nick is worried, unofficial Voltron podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikneedsalife/pseuds/nikpodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redyarns/pseuds/redyarns
Summary: Brought to you by fans, the Altea Podcast is an unofficial podcast that brings you the latest news about the Voltron fandom and discusses everything, from #notmyshiro, zines, to Kaltenecker conspiracy theories.• Episode #1: Season Five• Episode #2: Zines• Episode #3: Pidge's Birthday• Episode #4: Space theories & Sci-fi• Episode #5: Writers edition• Episode #6: Artists edition• Episode #7: Artists edition 2.0





	1. Episode #1

**Author's Note:**

> [The Altea Podcast blog](thealteapodcast.tumblr.com)

## Links   

> **Soundcloud:** [ _x_ ](https://soundcloud.com/user-665608769/episode-1)
> 
> **Youtube:**   _[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FZqKNB5KY0B0&t=MDFmMWU0OThhMDkwMTI5YTBlZTI0YWMyYWU5ZGJiYTdhZjY0Y2M1ZCxlSlpFU1c0Rg%3D%3D&b=t%3AvBGChDzXnxwyx69l8crhGw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthealteapodcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171914858866%2Fepisode-1-season-five-introduction-000-121&m=1)_
> 
> **Tumblr:** _[x](https://thealteapodcast.tumblr.com/post/171914858866/episode-1-season-five-introduction-000-121) _

## Episode #1 - _Season Five_   

> **Introduction:** _0:00-1:21_
> 
> **#notmyshiro:** _1:21-3:50_
> 
> **Krolia:** _3:50-6:23_
> 
> **Black paladin Lance:** _6:23-9:42_
> 
> **Lotura:** _9:42-13:19_
> 
> **Fic recs:** _13:19-14:56_
> 
> **Closing:** _14:56-15:36_

## Notes  

> _Contains swearing_
> 
> _Volume warning for the end_
> 
> **Icon credits to[@pastelpaladins](https://tmblr.co/mFyYVnIeL9zjQJGQnHO0YRg)** : _[x](http://pastelpaladins.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20icons)_
> 
> **Nick’s fic rec** : [_x_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F7586281%2Fchapters%2F17262235&t=ZDQ5Y2ZiNzliNDI2OWVjNzA3M2U5OThlYzRmYmRlNzFlMTM3NzUwMyxlSlpFU1c0Rg%3D%3D&b=t%3AvBGChDzXnxwyx69l8crhGw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthealteapodcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171914858866%2Fepisode-1-season-five-introduction-000-121&m=1)
> 
> **Red’s fic rec** : _[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F12759942&t=MjlmMmI2MzEwM2VlMjJjY2FkNGQ4MzE2NTkyYTcxZDBmYjkyY2E5ZSxlSlpFU1c0Rg%3D%3D&b=t%3AvBGChDzXnxwyx69l8crhGw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthealteapodcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171914858866%2Fepisode-1-season-five-introduction-000-121&m=1)_

 

We sincerely hope you enjoyed the first episode of the Altea Podcast! We had so much fun doing this - having someone to rant and fangirl with was truly an incredible experience. We loved doing this, and hope to keep creating content for both you and us to enjoy!  

 

> **DISCLAIMER: We are in no way associated with Dreamworks or the official Voltron franchise. We’re just two fans having some fun and goofing around. We’d also like to say that we are no professionals, so the highest of quality isn’t present - but each and every second is genuine.**

We’ll see you next Thursday!

_Red and Nick_


	2. Episode #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode #2 of the Altea Podcast, an unofficial Voltron podcast. In this episode, we cover everything Zines, tropes, and Voltron's inability to color coordinate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Altea Podcast blog](https://soundcloud.com/user-665608769/episode-2)

## Links

> **Soundcloud:** _[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsoundcloud.com%2Fuser-665608769%2Fepisode-2&t=N2M4ZGIwMjlmOWZkNmNiOGZlNGQ3N2JkNGMxMDhjMTgyNWFkMTY3NCxBdGtyV2RMQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AvBGChDzXnxwyx69l8crhGw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthealteapodcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172155204216%2Fepisode-2-zines-introduction-000-029-zines&m=1) _
> 
> **Tumblr:** _[x](https://thealteapodcast.tumblr.com/day/2018/03/22/)_

## Episode #2 - _Zines_

> **Introduction:** _0:00-0:29_
> 
> **Zines (Red & Modding): ** _00:29-8:25_
> 
>   * _What are zines?_
>   * _Zine credibility_
>   * _Extensions_
>   * _How samples are judged  
> _
> 

> 
> **Zines (Nick & Contributing): ** _8_ _:25-15:48_
> 
>   * _Staying on top of deadlines_
>   * _Advice on how to approach your piece_
>   * _Acceptance emails_
>   * _Rejection emails_
>   * _Other events_
> 

> 
> **Tropes:** _15:48-27:45_
> 
>   * _Soulmate AU_
>   * _Langst_
>   * _Chat!fics_
>   * _Broganes_
>   * _Klangst_
>   * _Avatar AU_
>   * _Hogwarts AU_
>   * _Percy Jackson AU_
> 

> 
> **Voltron’s color coordination:** _27:45-30:08_
> 
> **Closing:** _30:08-30:44_

## Notes

> **Icon credits to[@pastelpaladins](https://tmblr.co/mFyYVnIeL9zjQJGQnHO0YRg)** : _[x](http://pastelpaladins.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20icons)_
> 
> **Mentioned zines (in order)** :
> 
>   * [@klanceandfriendszine](https://tmblr.co/m2HlK8TeombxaiaxlV2rKsg)  
>   * [@tinyadventureszine](https://tmblr.co/mx2HTzfkoY--Kc8Afj4jxDQ)
>   * [@voltronlookbook](https://tmblr.co/mGxTPLpZkQkAXoN9ayQ2jRQ)
>   * [@voltron-magazine](https://tmblr.co/mM4mxAP5O2WbyQvg8V2Fc1w)
> 

> 
> **Zine accountability list on[@quiznakchronicle](https://tmblr.co/mcrjurB5XkDqDS-wW74PGpQ) (also a good source for Voltron events) :**   _[x](http://quiznakchronicle.tumblr.com/post/166893643042/transparency-and-accountability-in-the-zine) _
> 
> _Better audio quality for Red around 15:48 & Volume warning for the end_

Thank you for joining us on our second podcast! We had a lot of fun, and it was interesting to see the different points of view concerning contributing or modding a zine. Remember to follow and turn on notifications to see new episodes and updates! 

> **DISCLAIMER: We are in no way associated with Dreamworks or the official Voltron franchise. We’re just two fans having some fun and goofing around. We’d also like to say that we are no professionals, so the highest of quality isn’t present - but each and every second is genuine. Both Red and Nick are aware that they sometimes say some harsh things but it’s all in good nature - no offense was intended and their words should not be taken too seriously.  
> **

See y’all next week!

_Red and Nick_


	3. Episode #3

## Episode #3 - # _HappyBirthdayPidge_

We have a guest host this episode! It’s [@tomminowrites](https://tmblr.co/mt1GC4BKWEZzV2k4m941Agw) ! YEs!

> **Introduction:** _0:00-0:28_
> 
> **We love Pidge!:** _0:28-2:45_
> 
> **The Holts!:** _2:45-6:23_
> 
> **Pidge in fics!:** _8:33-13:26_
> 
>   * _Mentioned post by[@irrevocably-delicious](https://tmblr.co/my78fwOpYUPrOo53F2EAOJQ) : [x](http://irrevocably-delicious.tumblr.com/post/171945702278/a-thought-on-why-average-to-just-above-average) _
> 

> 
> **Fic rec:** _13:26-13:42_
> 
> **Closing:** _13:42-14:07_

## Links

> **Soundcloud:** _[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsoundcloud.com%2Fuser-665608769%2Fepisode-3&t=NmM3NTcyZWZjMTI2YjNmYWUzNzk3MGRhNTk1ZWM5ZDVkNmYwYmFiNyxqQUZOd0ppVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AvBGChDzXnxwyx69l8crhGw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthealteapodcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172698634511%2Fepisode-3-happybirthdaypidge-we-have-a-guest&m=1) _
> 
> **Tumblr:** _[x](https://thealteapodcast.tumblr.com/post/172700744556/episode-3-happybirthdaypidge-we-have-a-guest)_

## Notes

> **Icon credits to** [@pastelpaladins](https://tmblr.co/mFyYVnIeL9zjQJGQnHO0YRg) _:_[x](http://pastelpaladins.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20icons)
> 
> **Red’s fic rec:** _[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F12747081&t=ZTMyZmMyM2U1MjgxYmZkOGNhOTNkOTAyNjRhYjExNWM1OTNmZjUxMSxMeEFFVXJMaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AvBGChDzXnxwyx69l8crhGw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthealteapodcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172698278291%2Fepisode-3-happybirthdaypidge-we-have-a-guest&m=1)_
> 
> DISCLAIMER _: We are in no way associated with Dreamworks or the official Voltron franchise. We’re just two fans having some fun and goofing around. We’d also like to say that we are no professionals, so the highest of quality isn’t present - but each and every second is genuine._

We’ll see you next episode!

_Red, Tommino & Nick_


	4. Episode #4

## Link

> Soundcloud: _[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsoundcloud.com%2Fuser-665608769%2Fepisode-4&t=M2M0ZDI3NjFjZjQzNmY3ODYyMTEzY2YxZDg5YTc5MjhkZTllZTA5NCwxNTFHM0hSZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AvBGChDzXnxwyx69l8crhGw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthealteapodcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173369212606%2Fepisode-4-space-theories-and-sci-fi-the-magical&m=1)_

## Episode #4 - Space theories and Sci-fi

> **The magical universe of Voltron is all about theories. How do Allura’s earrings work? What even magnets? Eh? A meta-discussion on Narti, and an out-of-this world debate about Kaltenecker the _moo_ sterious cow; not everything is a _cow_ incidence in the Voltron: Legen _dairy_ Defender. Yeah, we’re really _milking_  the theory thing this episode, can you tell? But that’s because this week, we’ve also got some experts in the  _field:_[@tomminowrites](https://tmblr.co/mt1GC4BKWEZzV2k4m941Agw), the resident sci-fi writer, and our extra-special guest host, [@finwritesthings](https://tmblr.co/m89_P2FNzdsNZQVcqT6mdSg)! **

**We’ll see you next episode!**


	5. Episode #5

## Link

> Soundcloud: _[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsoundcloud.com%2Fuser-665608769%2Fepisode-5&t=YjYwMTQ2OTk2MjVlYTlhZmQ0NTkzNjQ2MWNjMTM4MWFhZjgzNWEyMyxpYUd1RlNxWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AvBGChDzXnxwyx69l8crhGw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthealteapodcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173841962666%2Fepisode-5-writers-edition-a-big-part-of-fandom&m=1)_

## Episode #5 - Writers Edition

> **A big part of fandom is wonderful fanfic, which is a train driven by a whole lot of imaginatve writers. In this episode, we cover a whole bunch of stuff that comes with writing for a show such as Voltron, like the angst/whump/fluff/crack genres, comments and getting inspired by your readers. Not to mention just the general joy of torturing your favorite characters to their phsycological limit. Yeah, that comment is directed at our super-smart co-hosts this episode,[@tomminowrites](https://tmblr.co/mt1GC4BKWEZzV2k4m941Agw) and [@finwritesthings](https://tmblr.co/m89_P2FNzdsNZQVcqT6mdSg). It’s terrifying.**

We’ll see you next episode!


	6. Episode #6

## Link

> Soundcloud: _[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsoundcloud.com%2Fuser-665608769%2Fepisode-6&t=ODE4MGU3OTRlYWMxYWY3NjljZWI0N2E1MGM4ZGJmZDlhMTVhOWViYyxsWGZkVktPag%3D%3D&b=t%3AvBGChDzXnxwyx69l8crhGw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthealteapodcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173992823856%2Fepisode-6-artists-edition-open-up-your-eyes-and&m=1)_

## Episode #6 - Artists Edition

> **Open up your eyes and ears and listen in to an episode all about the artists! This time, we’re covering all sorts of things that come with being an awesome fan-artist for a show such as Voltron. Stuff like blending canon style with your own, selling merch at cons, collaborating with authors, and just generally being in love with the show—it’s all talked about! This episode may be slightly shorter than normal, but we’ve got amazing co-hosts to make up for it; get ready for@aquacanis and [@haryuusart](https://tmblr.co/mTt8wW0nT_1WrQLP3AZanig) , everyone!**

We’ll see you next episode!


	7. Episode #7

## Link

> Soundcloud: _[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsoundcloud.com%2Fuser-665608769%2Fepisode-7&t=ODBiY2Q4ZWRhZGIzNzJkZmZiODE3ZWMxOTU1OGI0Njc5MzZmMjkyMixJeWx1VjlFRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AvBGChDzXnxwyx69l8crhGw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthealteapodcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174266528290%2Fepisode-7-artists-edition-20-theres-a-sequel)_

## Episode #7 - Artists Edition 2.0

> **There’s a sequel! Wow! More artists, more art, more arting (and yes, Urban Dictionary says _arting_ is a word). However, unlike most sequels, we have an entirely new—and just as fantastic—cast for this episode: [@henreyettah](https://tmblr.co/mNjSCNpmHM6Md6PSS3nD_lg) and [@tzkshuu](https://tmblr.co/mKauvdWEeVNB8yw9d-PMGOg) (like a sneeze)! Listen in as we discuss a variety of fancy art stuff, like drawing with your own style, favorite tropes, technical backgrounds, interacting with other fans around your art, and the dreaded reposting issue.**

We’ll see you next episode!


End file.
